A Royal Pain
by oOInuGirlOo
Summary: A Princess’ Life isn’t always fun and games, at least, Kagome’s isn’t. Join everyone’s favorite feisty Princess as she battles through pushy and extremely hot suitors, a closet full of nothing but frilly pink balls of fluff and a nation about to collapse.
1. The Royal Mother

A Royal Pain

A Princess' Life isn't always fun and games, at least, Kagome's isn't. Join everyone's favorite feisty Princess as she battles through pushy (and extremely hot) suitors, a closet full of nothing but frilly pink balls of fluff and a nation on the brink of collapsing. SessKag, MirSan, InuKik

xXxXxXx

Eyeing the 'pink-puffballs-of-doom-that-were-supposed-to-be-her-clothes' (as she had so fondly dubbed them) with distain, Princess Kagome sucked in a giant breath of air and called for her maid.

"**SANGO!!!"**

Everyone but a single hurried brunette ignored the young mistress' screeching as it had been a daily occurrence for many years. Kagome wakes up, Kagome takes a shower, Kagome goes to get dressed, Kagome screams, Sango runs, Kagome gets dressed in completely improper attire for a Hime, (they had long since ceased arguing with her about it, for if Kagome didn't get 'proper clothing', she wouldn't put any on. Now that was improper.) and the day goes on.

"Sango…" Kagome whined "Why don't you just put the decent clothes in here first? That way you wouldn't have to come running up here every morning."

"Because, Milady, this Sango would get beaten by the Lady if she knew what you are wearing." The brunette shuddered.

Kagome ever-so regally rolled her eyes.

"Mom has issues. She's going to get an ulcer one of these days with all the parties she plans and those dresses she wears…ugh. Last week we had a ball for our cat, Buyo, who had kittens. The Buyo Ball. Everyone had to be dressed in some sort of dress that resembled a cat."

"Yes, and the main food item was Sardines, I believe."

Kagome snorted.

"Who eats sardines, anyway? Besides the loons that attend Mom's parties…I mean, come on."

The maid smiled fondly at their rather…unconventional heiress.

"Let's go down to breakfast, shall we?"

"Hai!"

xXxXxXx

"Kagome."

'Oh crap…'

Everything was going along smoothly for the Hime, breakfast went off without a hitch. That is, until the Lady of the East came to dine.

"I would like a word with you, Young Lady."

'Crap, crap, crap!'

The raven haired girl reluctantly sat across from her mother at the table.

"Hai, Hahaue?"

"I am going to be hosting a ball in two weeks…"

'So what else is new?'

"And I would like very much for you to attend."

'WHAT???"

"Ano…Do I have to?" Kagome spluttered, looking for a way to weasel out of this sure to be atrocious excuse for a party.

"Hai. That was not an invitation. It was a demand. The theme will be 'Masquerade Mystique'. Find something suitable to wear, with a mask."

"Hai…" Rats, Foiled again.

With that the Lady of the house took her leave and left her daughter muttering angrily.

"Off to plan more ways to torture me no doubt…involving pink and frills…Ugh…"

Giggling, Sango approached the brooding onna.

"Oh hush, Compared to her 'Pink's Paradise' this is nothing."

"Why oh why did you have to remind me of that night? That terrible, terrible night…"

"Come, let's find you a dress."

Snapping out of her trance, the eastern hime took off in another direction.

"No! Never! Mwahahaaaa! You can't catch me, I'm the Gingerbread…Princess!"

"Kagome-sama!" the maid called after the fleeing heiress.

Exasperated, the harried girl called the guards

"**GUARDS! CATCH THAT PRINCESS!"**

Used to the scenario, the warriors dashed after the Hime, hoping she hadn't ducked off into one of her 'Hidey Holes' again.

xXxXxXx

Meanwhile, Kagome had only really run a few yards and then promptly hid in one of her numerous (and quite aptly named) Hidey Holes.

'If Rabbits can do it, then so can I.' she thought as she crawled through the tunnel into a large open area that was completely inaccessible to anywhere but the petite princess-sized hole in the wall.

'Those muscle-heads will never be able to fit through there, I'm safe as can be in this room!'

It was the one place where the Hime felt truly at home and as if it was 'Kagome's' as opposed to 'The Eastern Princess''.

Looking in her wardrobe (that was full of clothes that she liked and deemed passable) Kagome rooted around for something to wear to the cursed ball.

'Ah Hah!'

Snatching a dress out triumphantly, Kagome held it out in front of her to admire it.

The dress had a corset style top, red brocade with black dragons curling around it majestically, with a plunge neckline showing just a peek of cleavage. The corset was a spaghetti-strap top coming down to end just above the hips. It laced up in the front and had black lace around the edges. The bottom of the dress puffed out a little bit and went down to the floor, it was a black satiny under coat with strips of black and crimson gauze-like material layered on top of it. To complete the look, there was a shimmery blood-red wrap with black fringe to drape around oneself, and a Black mask tipped up to give the appearance of a black butterfly with red streaks on its wings. It had one brilliant red plume feather coming out of it on one side and a black ribbon so you could tie it on.

'Eat your heart out, Mother.'

xXxXxXx

There you go, the chapters will probably get longer as it goes on, so bear with me. You know the drill, no update till I get 10 reviews, and maybe a bit longer because I'll be working on Loveless at the same time. I hope some of the fans of Loveless will find this just as enthralling, and will continue to enjoy my work. Thanks!

oOInuGirlOo


	2. The Royal Monk

Blah blah blah…

Diclaimer: Me no own, you no sue. –looks at lawyers crowding around- Back, Back, I say!

xXxXxXx

Poking her head out from behind a corner, Princess Kagome looked left and right to ascertain that there were no burly youkai guards waiting to pounce on her. Letting out a sigh, she stepped out from her hiding spot, reassured that there was no one there.

"Boo!"

The Princess shrieked as she was tackled from behind, attempting to claw the eyes out of whomever had the audacity to touch her as such.

"Ouch! Kagome, it's –OWW!- ME!"

Gasping, Kagome turned her bright blue eyes on her assailant.

"Miroku?"

"Yes, now if you would kindly remove your claws from my scalp, Lady Harpy, then we could be on our way."

"Tsk, tsk! Is that any way to talk to a girl who has you in a strangle-hold?"

She tightened her arms that were wound around his neck for emphasis."

"Alright! –wheeze- Alright, already, I give!"

Smirking, the young heiress got off the castle monk, dusting off her elaborate Kimono. It was sky blue with grass green splashes of color sporadically placed. A plum colored obi graced her slim waist while her obsidian locks were wrangled into a bun with two decorative chopsticks stuck through it. During their tussle, a few strands of hair had escaped the confines of the bun and fallen to frame her face. Kagome turned to look at her long time friend.

As usual, his shoulder-length charcoal hair was in a pony tail, (or a rat tail as Kagome liked to call it. 'It's too tiny to be a pony's tail, it looks more like a rat's tail!') and he had donned his habitual monk's robes. A black under wrap with a purple one over it was the garbs that he had come to accept as the priest's costume. In his hand he had staff which was just as good for fighting as it was for exorcisms. Not that Miroku did the latter much, usually it was him people were trying to exorcize. A red handprint graced his cheek, as well as a score of pink crescents from Kagome's own nails.

"I see you've managed to piss Sango off again, hoshi."

"You wound me, milady, I was merely brushing off a spec of dust from her bottom!"

"Sure you were. Just as you were 'merely helping her dismount Kirara' and 'merely helping her climb up the ladder'."

"I'm innocent, I say!"

"Yeah, Innocent my…"

Noticing the glint in the 'holy man's violet eyes, she muttered

"Don't you dare, Hentai."

"Why, Kagome-sama! I was merely going to help you finish your sentence!"

Snorting elegantly, the Hime merely started to walk away after saying

"Save it for someone who cares, monk."

xXxXxXx

Watching her daughter's interaction with the monk with mild amusement, the Eastern Lady pondered why her daughter interacted with such…unique persons.

'I've given her plenty of opportunities to chat with high ranking persona…but most of the time she winds up getting annoyed at their 'touchy feely' ways and runs off screeching about being assaulted.'

Lady Akiko let out a drawn out sigh, not understanding why her daughter would rather mingle with common folk than those of high birth.

'She tends to converse with an ecchi houshi, a paranoid youkai taijiya, and—'

"My Lady!"

Yet again, the Eastern Queen was interrupted out of her ponderings by another high strung guard getting alarmed over the littlest inconsequentials.

"Hai?"

Akiko looked up at the man in front of her. Immediately recognizing the soldier and the look of subdued panic on his face the woman grew concerned.

"Zakuro? What is happening?"

"The Southern armies are attacking our borders, Milady. They have sent a messenger, he refuses to speak to any but you or the young mistress, but I believe that this is best left to you. What would you have me do, Akiko-sama?"

Lady Akiko squared her shoulders and steeled herself, this would not be pretty.

"I shall meet with him. I will be down in the conference room within an hour. Get him there, restrain him if you must. I want no lasting harm to come to him, am I understood?"

"Perfectly, Milady."

"Good. You may leave now, Zakuro."

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Akiko-sama."

The Eastern Lady then left the room in a flurry of silk and gossamer hair as she went to prepare herself for the inevitable.

xXxXxXx

Meanwhile, the 'young mistress' was tromping about with said ecchi houshi.

"Miroku…." The young Hime whined "where's Zakuro? I need him to help me with my training…."

"Training for what, may I ask?"

Cerulean blue eyes then hardened, becoming harsh in the vibrant colors of the sunset.

"War."

xXxXxXx

Striding into the conference room, Akiko looked down her nose at the messenger and addressed him coldly.

"Who are you to demand an audience from this Lady?"

The man sneered up at the Queen, spitting at her and earning growls from all the guards.

"Someone far more capable than you could ever be to rule the throne, bitch."

Akiko then turned to the side, removed her glove, and slapped the impertinent whelp right across the face.

"You will address me with respect or I will have you bound and gagged."

"Just try it you witch! Harm me and my Lord will crush your tiny armies in a fortnight!"

The female stilled and addressed the messenger.

"Surely you didn't come hear to state the obvious…?"

The boy scoffed and glared at the Lady of the East who was soon to be Former Lady of the East.

"He wishes for your daughter to be betrothed to his son, Naraku, to promote peace between the nations. He has given you two options, give up your daughter for the sake of your country or give up your country for the sake of your daughter. You have two days to decide, I was ordered to stay here and deliver your response to him."

Pain overcame Akiko's face. Give up her daughter to that cruel maniacal man? Never! But nor could she abandon her country in a time of need. Her heart was screaming at her to save her daughter from the horrible life she'd suffer if she were to go with Prince Naraku, but her mind was telling her that as the leader of a country, she couldn't let one person's fate be more important than the country's.

_But she's my daughter! She comes before the country!_

'Nothing comes before the country.'

_I can't abandon her!_

'Nor can you abandon the people living in the East.'

_They can do without me! My daughter needs me!_

'The land will fall into turmoil if the leader disappears. It's one life for the lives of many, think about it!'

………………

'You know what you must do.'

_Be strong, my daughter._

xXxXxXx

I know most of you would be thinking 'What a terrible mom! Jeeze!' But think about it, and tell me what you'd do! Myself, I would say 'Screw the country, my baby needs me!' But…a tad more angsty in this chap, setting it up for things to come, I believe. n.n I know that this isn't Loveless, but I already had this one done, and I promised you guys a chapter, so, here it is! n.n;;;

Inu


	3. The Royal Dinner

TeeHee! n.n The night (Or should I say day) of Akiko's Infamous Ball! Mwahaa! Oh, the possibilities! Mwahhaaaaa!

And to clear things up: Inu is still Hanyou, He and Sess are still half-brothers, and Sess has both his arms. Okay? And yes, there are still demons and humans and whatever else is in there too. n.n

Disclaimer: ……(becomes a mime and does the 'I'm in a box!' skit) –sticks out tongue at Lawyers-

xXxXxXx

Flopping down on her huge canopy bed, the Eastern Princess recalled the Atomic Bomb her mother had dropped on her at Dinner.

"Kagome?"

'Oh, drat.'

"Hai, Okaa-sama?"

"About the ball…"

'DratDratDrat!'

"…I've decided to invite the Princes from the four lands, as well as the Kings and Queens, to our Masquerade Mystique Ball. You are to entertain the Princes during their stay."

Hearing nothing from her daughter, Akiko turned her head to look at her. What she saw, though, was not what she was expecting.

Mouth hanging open, eyes enormously wide, complexion ashen, and the 'so where's the punch line?' look on her daughters face made Akiko turn her head back around so fast any bystander would have thought she got whiplash.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." The Queen muttered just loud enough for Kagome to hear it.

Snapping her mout shut with an audible click, Kagome went into full batle mode.

"I refuse. If they're your guests, then _you_ wait on them."

"But they aren't my guests, they're yours."

The Hime then cocked an eyebrow.

"If they were my guests, then they wouldn't be coming, for I would never invite them."

Sighing, the queen came back with a harsh command.

"I order you to escort and cater to the Princes of the lands while they are here."

Grinding her teeth in anger, the girl responded with a forced "Hai, Mi'Lady." and stomped off to the dojo.

Chuckling, Kagome recalled how she had beheded many a manequin in her anger.

'Oh well,' she thought 'all in a day's work.'

xXxXxXx

Peering down at the gold embossed invitation with equally gold eyes, the elder Western prince sniffed haughtily.

'Joy, another meaningless, boring party to attend.'

"Oi, Fluffy!"

Cracking his knuckles, The golden-eyed boy swiftly punched his younger sibling.

"Do not call me that."

"Whatever, hey, what's that?"

Rolling his eyes at his brother's simple-mindedness, the Oji decided to indulge him.

"An invitation to the Eastern Lady's most recent ball. 'Masqureade Mystique'."

"East? That means Kagome'll be forced into it! I'll go!"

"Kagome? You mean the Eastern Heiress? Don't tell me you've fallen for her?"

"Me? Fall for Kagome? No way! We're friends! F-r-i-e-n-d-s! Got it?"

The taller boy sneered.

"You don't need to spell things out for me, b-r-o-t-h-e-r."

"Keh! You going?"

Wrinkling his nose, Sesshomaru replied with distaste.

"I suppose…"

"Alright, I'll tell Father."

Not catching the hint, InuYasha ran off to tell his Father of their plans.

xXxXxXx

Finally, the dreaded ball was upon them. Kagome, grumbling all the while, inspected their 'honored guest's' rooms and prepared herself for their arrival. Donning a deep, Royal blue kimono with sparkling silver sakuras stitched expertly on it with a seafoam green obi with light, powder blue cranes dancing across the fabric, the young hime scampered off to make sure everything was in working order before reluctantly going to the front hall to greet their guests.

Three majestic silver haired men entered the room, followed by one lovely inky locked woman. Flicking her cerulean eyes over the royally dysfunctional family, her orbs landed on the youngest son and her partner in crime, InuYasha Taisho. Smirking, she followed her mother down the sweeping staircase to meet them head on.

'Where the fuck is Kagome? She should have been here by now!' the impatient prince thought with annoyance. Scanning the ground floor angrily, the dimwitted boy completely forgot the balcony overlooking the entrance. Seeing the Eastern Lady decend the stairs, he anxiously peered behind her to see if he could spot his friend. Poking her ebony covered head out from behind her mother, the girl smiled coyly, displaying innocence, while her eyes positivley _screamed_ mischief. Stepping out of Kagome's path, Akiko hastened to greet the Westen Lord and Lady. Advancing past her mother's bowing form, Kagome quickly bowed respectfully to the elder western heir and merely winked at the younger. Taking their rough hands gently in her own, she led the princes away from the stuffy formalities that the grown-ups forced on them. Instead, she headed to the gardens, one of her favorite hide aways.

Releasing the princes' hands, the hime trotted over to a koi pond that was situated near the graceful, old sakura tree that overlooked this particular section of garden. Kneeling on a stepping stone at the edge of the pond, Kagome swiftly took out a bag of breadcrums for the fish. Sprinkling them over the water, the girl started to hum, completely ignoring the miffed males at her back.

Deciding that her had been ignored long enough, InuYasha strode over to the girl and gave her a firm pat on the back, not a shove, but rough enough to get her attention. Unfortunately, the Eastern heiress had been bent directly over the pond at that point, throwing off her already fragile balance to the sound of a loud 'SPLOOSH!'.

Staring shellshocked at the place the girl had been seconds before, her assailent's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh, shit! She's gonna freakin' kill me!"

Giving his brother an 'Are you daft?' look, Sesshomaru wondered why his otouto was worrying about his own safety when the girl still hadn't risen from the murky waters.

"_**INUYASHA!!!"**_

"Fuck!"

"I'll kill you! I'll murder you! I'll castrate you with a SPORK!!!"

Leaping out of the pool with surprising agility in her sodden state, The miko lunged for the perpetrator of the crime, her rose red miko energies swirling and popping about her drenched form. Catching him by the scruff of the neck, Kagome laughed triumphantly.

"MWHAHAAA! Now you shall face the wrath of the Miko Kagome, you dumb mutt!"

Dragging his claws on the ground, InuYasha (in a surprisingly feminine manner) screamed out

"Noooooooooooooo! Spare meeeeeeeeeeeeee!!"

Towing the boy off to a fate of horrors untold, the girl merely looked sympathetically at her prey's elder brother with 'How I pity you.' written all over her pretty blue eyes.

xXxXxXx

Several tortuous hours later, InuYasha finally staggered into his room at the Eastern Palace.

'Damn, even my accelerated demon healing doesn't stand a chance when Kagome gets going! I'm gonna be feeling this for _weeks_!'

Shuffling off into the onsen, InuYasha decided to soak away his pains before the banquet and party.

Grumbling, Kagome squelched to her room to shed her soaked himono in favor of a drier one. Opting instead for a black kimono with blazing red phoenixes flying across it and a white obi with silver clouds floating gently by. Picking the last of the kelp out of her now dry (and washed) hair, the hime skillfully seperated one section from either of the sides and formed it into a bun in the back of her head. Letting her unruly bangs frame her face, she stuck two black chopsticks engraved with silver swirls of color in the bun. The chopsticks were adorned with a large clear gem and a smaller ruby one hanging off of the end. Letting her ebony mane remain untamed, Kagome merely gave herself a once over in the full-length mirror and headed for the dinging room.

The enormous room was full to bursting, all the 'Important people' were here as well as the commoners. Gliding by womens' painted faces and mens' prideful arrogance, the hime made her way to her head of the table where she and her mother sat. Taking the seat to the right of the queen, the girl merely waited for all the guests to arrive. The first to come in was the Northern family. A kind, gentle race, the Cranes of the north were known for their nearly albino looks and eerily accurate sixth sense. The Lord Karumos and Lady Hisana were quiet and elegant beings, their twin princesses….not so much. The loud and lively twins, Maru and Moro were forever getting into mischeif and finding ways toamuse themselves at other's expenses.

Skipping over to their trouble-making buddy, Maru and Moro greeted Kagome enthusiastically. The next family to arrive was the Western one. The tall, jolly silver-haired lord Inutaisho was flanked by his lovely wife, Izayoi and was followed closely by his two sons. The cold and deadly Sesshomaru Taisho was the kind of guy that made you want to glomp him and punch him at the same time. His stunning, god-like looks did not mirror his personality, though. His heart was as cold as a popsicle in a snowstorm. Ice, Ice baby. The younger, however, has an overabundant amount of fire, causing his naturally overinflated male pride and arrogance blow up to unfathomable preportions. Ergo, none but the most loyal of the loyal would stay by his side. Or the ones that could whip him into shape. Such as Kagome.

The last family to enter the room was the Southern family. And boy, what a family. The Lord of the South was Lord Onigumo, a twisted, sick man that gained his land by murdering the previous Lord and enslaving the Lady and her people. The forced Lady of this madman was Kagura, a wind sorceress that the cruel man controlled. How, you ask? With her heart. Using black magic, the evil being managed to extract Lady Kagura's heart from her body and keep her living but under his control. She would have to bow to his whims or suffer through her heart being crushed. The offspring of that demonic matrimony were Naraku and Kanna. Naraku being a mishmash of gads of lesser demons in a human looking shell and Kanna being a void demon. Able to suck souls into her mirror at will, she was feared as Onigumo's emotiontless fighting machine. Shuddering at the father and sons' balck, oppressive jyaki, Kagome repressed her revulsion with a glance at a squirming InuYasha who was fidgeting a few seats down from her.

'Aah, that always cheers me up.'

The Dining portion went along with an unusually low number of hitches, (on a normal day, the younget western prince would be such a bother one of his family members or Kagome would have to knock him unconcious for the duration of the dinner.) and flowed easily into the dancing and mingling part of the evening. Slipping off to get dressed, the eastern princess ran on cat's feet to the hidey hole in which she had stored her dress. Crawling into the room, the Hime quickly shed her kimono and stepped into the black and red dress. Letting her hair fall freely, the girl slipped on her mask and tied the ribbon in the back before once again slipping out to join in the festivities.

xXxXxXx

Haha, tricked you! You thought the _dancing _was going to come in this chapter, huh? Sorry, I shall save that for next time. And it should be interesting seeing how our hime interacts with the different ojis. Mwahaa. n.n I bid you Adieu and request that you read and review! See? I'll even attempt to _rhyme_ if it makes you review! Pretty please? n.n Until next time!

oOInuGirlOo


	4. The Royal Dance

Hah, _finally_, the dancing! WooHoo! It should be interesting indeed…

Disclaimer: -Lawyers point guns at me in mime mode- Gahh! Fine, I don't own them! I'll sue for this! Me sueing the lawyers…how ironic…n.n;;

xXxXxXx

Sipping her punch, Kagome flitted around the different clusters of people at the party. The families mainly stayed together, but the children were pretty much free to roam. Maru and Moro took great delight in pranking the humans of the party while their parents chatted with the Western family and Eastern Queen. InuYasha and Sesshomaru were merely standing to the side observing, Sesshomaru looking positively scrumptious in a black haori and hakama with silver dragons entwined around his torso and legs. A white sash with grey lines that fanned out like the ripples of a pond adorned his slim waist. His habitual armour was gone, but his swords, Tokijin and Tenseiga remained. A black mask with a silver moon in the middle, just above his amber eyes hid his face from view.

InuYasha was dolled up in a red haori and hakama quite simmilar to his usual firerat robe only this outfit had swooshes of orange and yellow color periodically to make it resemble the colors of a flame. Tetsuaiga graced his hip, her tattered hilt sticking out against the fine silk. InuYasha wore a simple red mask that merely had an orange band running around the outside. Unlike his brother, the uncouth younger boy did not have the air of calm, assured, royalty that his sibling excluded and the boy was simply antsy. Bored, Party and InuYasha do not mix well. Seeing his distress, Kagome dragged her friend onto the dance floor. Swaying back and forth gracefully, the hime tried to help guide the oji with two left feet. Several missteps and bruises later, the boy was stepping in time to the music- and not onto the poor girl's toes.

The song soon ended and the friends stepped apart, Kagome to go greet Sango and Miroku who had just arrived and InuYasha to answer the resounding call of his parents. Gazing upon her two friends, Kagome squealed in delight. Sango was dressed in a fuschia colored gown that was corset-like on the top and then pooffed out with layers upon layers of chiffon. The top of the gown had tiny sparkly beads sown in vertical lines so as to minimize the waist and was strapless. It dropped in a tiny bit in the center to show just a peak of cleavage before leveling out again. She wore her hair up in cascading curls that framed her heart-shaped face perfectly. She had on a light coat of blush and pink lipstick to match her dress. A mask covered in powder pink crushed velvet with fuscia colored lace around the edges and over the eyes graced her face, and at her side was a handsomely dressed Miroku in purple haori and hakamas with black feathers placed intermittently throughout the design. A black sash with silver overlapping circles hung at his waist. His mask was composed of a black brocade material with grey flowers. It has a braided silver cord running alon the outside and was split down the nose with the cord. In his hand he held his staff. Trotting over to them, Kagome engaged them in light conversation before the pair dancing started up.

xXxXx

Standing over to the side, the eastern hime watched all the happy couples gliding by and sighed.

'Why can't I ever get anyone to dance with me?'

She then glanced at the leering males around her.

'I rephrase that, why can't I ever get anyone to dance with me for _me_ instead of my title or my body?'

Sighing again, the girl steeled herself for anoter night of standing alone sipping punch when a masculine voice shook her out of her thoughts.

"Might I have the honor of a dance with this lovely lady?"

Preparing to tell the man 'no', the word stuck in her throat when she realized who she was about to reject.

It was the Ice King himself, and boy, did he look good.

Shaking herself out of her fangirl-like stupor, the hime nonchalantly agreed to a dance.

Smirking, the honey eyed male took his partner's hand and led her onto the floor.

A new song began and the two began to dance.

Swirling effortlessly through the crowding masses of humanity, the couple were lost in each other's embrace, nothing registering in their foggy minds other than the swirling melodies of the music and the carsess of the other. Ebony entwining with Moon-beam colored strands of gossamer, the two swift footed dancers were swept away in the currents of the dance. Ebbing and flowing in time with the beats, the world melted away until all that was left was two dancers in perfect harmony. When the song ended, so did the magic that had locked them away from the outside world. With the spell broken, the reality of the world came crashing down on their shoulders and the two quickly stepped apart. Blushing a bright cherry red, the onyx haired girl quickly turned and bowed to her dancing partner before attempting to flee. It soon proved futlie, however, when the male caught her and looked deeply into her eyes. Seeing the emotions that were normally hidden beneath his icy exterior, the girl detected pain, sadness, lonleiness, and even…love? No, she had to get away, before she fell prey to those golden orbs. Shutting her own sparkling blue eyes, the hime gently pulled her hands from his. Glancing at him apologeticaly, the Princess strode quickly away.

xXxXx(Naraku POV/ A bit of a Flashback)xXxXx

"Naraku, my son." Onigumo's deep tenor voice rang out through the lavishly decorated study.

"Yes, Father?"

"You fancy the Eastern witch's daughter, Kagome, correct?"

"Hai, outou-sama."

The man that was more demonic than a fullblooded demon smirked.

"Then you shall have her. And I shall have her mother's head on a silver platter once I conquer the East and torture her with the knowledge that her precious daughter is in your capable hands."

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Father."

"No need to thank me, it will all work out in my favor in the end anyway."

That said, the man burst out in a bout of insane laughter. Bowing and quickly exiting the room, the southern oji decided to plan his greatest conquest yet.

xXxXx

When Naraku spotted his bitch dancing with that Western cur he had a hard time restraning himself from going over their and teaching them both a lesson. That bitch was _his_, damnit! Growling low in his throat, he watched the soft look in the dog's eyes as he danced, and his woman's heart-stopping smiles. Contenting himself with the knowledge that she would soon be his, the oji walked back to his room to plot once more.

xXxXx(Normal POV/ End Flashback)xXxXx

Splaching cold water on her heated face, Kagome blushed, recalling her dance with Sesshomaru.

'It just felt so right…being in his arms…'

Realizing what she was thinking, the girl berated herself.

"Aah, baka, baka, baka Kagome! You shouldn't be thinking of him like that! He doesn't even like you!'

'But then why did he dance with me?'

"Oh, this man is too confusing for me! I'm going to bed!"

Ending her rather schizophrenic conversation, the hime hopped into bed and quickly surrendered herself to the land of dreams where she saw visions of silver hair and golden eyes dancing across her closed lids.

xXxXx

Yay, it's donee! I shant surrender her to Naraku so easily, never fear! n.n I hope you continu to read coughreveiwcough and enjoy, Lovlies! Thanks so much for your support!

oOInuGirlOo


End file.
